The 7th Year
by Luna's Best Friend
Summary: Lily has finally become friends with James & co. Everything is going good, until something happens to Lily, because of, you guessed it: Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after Lily stopped hating James, in the seventh year at Hogwarts. No, they haven't started going out yet (you wish James).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter I wish**

Severus Snape gazed wistfully at the laughing group of teenagers grouped around James Potter, Lily Evans among them. After a while the crowd drifted off in different directions, leaving only Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and of course, James Potter. Lily flopped on the ground in front of the lake and watched the giant squid's tentacles reaching above the surface. Snape stared at Lily's green eyes, bright with laughter.

"Hey, Lily, what are you doing, lying there like you've got nothing to do? You should get up and dance with me, Sirius was just about to sing us a song!" James said, with a twinkle in his eye. Lily stood up; laughing so hard she nearly fell down. Just as Sirius started to sing in an earsplitting shriek, Lily looked over at Snape and caught his eye, he looked at her hopefully but she just glared and looked away.

"What does she see in that arrogant, attention seeking jerk, anyway?" Snape asked himself angrily, now watching Lily dance with James while Sirius shrieked his "song". James had seen Lily glare at Snape.

"Is that sad excuse for a human bothering you, Lily?" James asked while reaching for his wand.

"No, no James it's fine, I don't want you to hex him, then get detention, _again_!" Lily said quickly, thinking that it would not do at all for James to miss the next Hogsmeade visit. Snape got up and began walking back toward the castle.

"Hey, Snivillus, going to write to your mummy, ask her to send some more footy jammies?" James yelled at Snape in a baby voice.

"James." Said two voices at once as Remus and Lily both tried to stop James from annoying Snape, remembering his reputation for dark magic. But it was too late, Snape was reaching for his wand, but before he could cast a spell, Lily had cast a shield charm between James and Snape, not wanting anything to happen to James. Peter started giggling nervously as Snape gave them all a furious look and turned away, as if to leave. With a sigh of relief and a flick of her wand, Lily removed the magical shield.

Realizing that he was now longer to be thwarted in his attempt to jinx James, Snape turned around and screamed "Expelliaurmus!" The spell was so strong that James was thrown backward toward the lake!

"James!" Lily screamed.

**Sorry about short chapters!! I will write a longer chapter soon!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if this chapter is not so good! I was having some trouble!**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like the chapter!**

"James!" Lily screamed again, half sobbing this time. James hit the water with a splash. Sirius, Lupin, and Peter all ran to the water, but Lily got there before any of them. She was just about to run into the water, but Sirius, realizing what she was going to do, laid a restraining hand on her shoulder,

"No, let me, I'm stronger than you, I can get there and back faster!" Sirius said.

"Sirius, I can't believe that you would be like that! Girls are just as good as boys! You are the …AAAAHHHH JAMES!" She finished, yelling at the sinking black blob that was James' head, "FINE! Go Sirius! Just go! JAMES!" She screamed. James was trying to get back up, but the spell had knocked all the breath out of him, so he was having a lot of trouble. As Sirius was swimming out to James, Lily and Remus had caught sight of Snape trying to sneak away (Peter preferred to stay safe). They immediately ran after Snape. Just as Lily caught up with Snape, he grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him.

"Lily, we used to be the best of friends, but what happened to that friendship? I will tell you what happened to our friendship: James Potter happened to our friendship!" Snape yelled at Lily

"Severus Snape! You are the most, the most……!" The rest of Lily's sentence was lost as she saw Sirius dragging a nonmoving James from the lake. Lily ran toward the water. As soon as she got there she collapsed, sobbing onto James' unconscious body.

"J-j-james! James! James! P-p-please wake up! JAMES!" Lily screamed.

At the last scream of his name, James began to stir. As soon as she saw James moving, Lily shook him until he came all the way awake, coughing and sputtering.

Remus said, "James, you should to go to the hospital wing." Sirius and Remus helped James up to the hospital wing, with Peter walking behind them and chattering nervously while Lily walked beside them with tears pouring down her face. James was shivering like mad and was coughing up water with every breath he took.

At the hospital wing, the matron got all of the water that James had swallowed out of him with a wave of her wand. Remus told the Matron what had happened, while she forced James to take Pepperup potion ("No, really I'm fine I don't want to steam at the ears for hours-no no!")

**Chapters will get longer soon, don't worry! Push the little review button! Come on! You know I want you to! (all flames welcome).**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter I skipped ahead a little bit, so if you get confused, just keep reading!**

James' ears had finally stopped steaming from the Pepperup Potion, but then he saw something that made him so mad he nearly started steaming again. He saw Snape, that little _slug,_ over there talking to Lily! But he was pleased to see that Lily was putting up quite a fight.

"Severus Snape! If you dare insult James one more time- I-I'll hex you! I swear I will!" Lily was shouting at Snape.

"What about Lupin? Yeah, what about him? Do you know what he is? He is a savage, bloodthirsty BEAST! He's a werewolf!" Snape shouted "How can you call _my _friends evil, when Potter hangs out with a WEREWOLF!" Snape went on.

"So what if he's a werewolf? It's not his fault!" Lily shouted. And with a furious look, Lily stalked of towards James. As soon as she got there she flopped down on the ground and stared into space, trying not to scream after Snape a million insults. James wanted to talk to Lily, but he didn't want to say anything that would set her off. Remus, Peter and Sirius all walked up.

Sirius, not knowing that Lily was fighting not to explode with anger said "Hey Lily, you seen Snape, he looks like he's just swallowed a bag of dung bombs!"

Lily looked up at Sirius and said in a quiet voice "Yeah, but I would appreciate if we referred to him as "the gross little git" from now on!" Her voice was angry and loud by the end of the sentence.

Later that day, at dinner, Lily was settled down some from her earlier encounter with Snape. But she was quiet at while she ate, nonetheless. James got worried and said, "Lily, what's wrong? You're awfully quiet! Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, just kind of mad at Snape. You know, he was awful about you and Remus." Lily answered, glaring over at Snape at the Slytherin Table. Lily started thinking "How was I ever friends with that jerk?" She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear James saying her name.

"Lily, Lily! Can you hear me? Lily! It's time to go!" James was saying.

"Sorry James, I was just wondering how I could ever be friends with Snape!" Lily apologized. Giving Snape one last nasty look before going with James up to the Gryffindor common room to get started on a painfully long potions essay.

**Sorry about the short chapters!! Will get longer soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter takes place pretty much right after the one before it.**

Lily sighed as she tried to ignore James and Sirius begging Remus to let them copy his potions essay. Lily was getting a huge headache from all of the fighting the boys were doing, and she really needed to get this essay done tonight, because it was due tomorrow.

"Guys! James, Sirius just do your essays! I can't hear myself think from all this fighting!" Lily said, trying not to yell. Sirius shut his mouth with a snap and pretended to zip his lips. James kept on begging, just to annoy _both_ Lily and Remus.

"Hey Lils! How's life going for ya?" Lily's best friend Alice Daniels said as she skipped up with he new "just friend" Frank Longbottom.

"Fine, but it would be even better if the fearsome foursome would shut up and let me do my essay!" she answered, glaring at James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Sirius pretended to look offended.

"Why, Lillian Evans, I would have expected a much more ah…_mature_ response from a high lady such as yourself." he said in a hoity toity voice. Lily just groaned and stalked up to her dormitory.

Alice raised her eyebrows at James, who raised his shoulders in return.

"Hey, Al! Where's our Lily flower?" Lily's other best friend, Emma Jones said as she ran up to Alice. Alice pointed up to the 7th year girl's dormitory and beckoned for Emma to follow her up. They found Lily in the dormitory finishing her essay.

"There! Done!" Lily said with a sigh of contentment as she signed her name at the bottom of the essay.

"Lily!" Emma shouted as soon as Lily had put her essay down. Lily screamed and fell off the squishy armchair she had been reclining on.

"EMMA!!!!" Lily screamed from the floor as she jumped up and started to run after her and Alice. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked up in surprise to see a laughing Lily chasing after Alice and Emma. James, Sirius, and Peter just laughed along with Lily, but Remus jumped up and took action.

"Levicorpus!" he thought with all his might. All the girls were immediately suspended by their ankles upside down.

"REMUS!!!!!!!" Emma screamed as she slowly revolved upside down. Alice just glared at Remus. As for Lily, her face was as red as her hair. After revolving for a couple more seconds, all three girls started to laugh. What with the blood rushing to their faces, and laughing, soon their faces were turning purple.

"Okay, Remus, enough of this little joke, just **LET US DOWN!**" Alice and Lily yelled together, which just made them laugh all the harder.

"Fine! But **NO MORE VIOLENCE!!!**" Remus yelled as he flicked his wand again and let the three girls go crashing to the floor, scaring some first years out of their wits.

"I-I-its o-k-k! No, nothing to worry-worry a-a-a-bou-hout!" Lily assured the first years, which only scared them all the more. Lily rolled over on her back and kept laughing. Alice and Emma did the same. As they rolled around on the floor and howled with laughter, Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter all stared at each other. Remus, James, and Sirius all had a silent agreement.

Together they raised their wands and said "Silencio!" all three girls were immediately silent. Lily opened her mouth to protest but found herself unable to speak.

"Well, my Lily flower, I would expect you to know that a silencing charm means that you **cannot speak**." James said, knowing how much she hated being called "Lily flower" except by her friends. (She always thought James was still trying to get her to date him by calling her pet names). Lily opened her mouth one more time before a knowing smile crossed her face. Earlier that day she had been practicing nonverbal spells, and of course, being Lily, she had perfected them. She pointed her wand at her throat. Then, a second later, "HA!" She then pointed her wand at Alice and Emma. Within seconds, all three girls (now able to speak), advanced on James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Well, girls it looks like we need to show these boys a little _real_ Gryffindor spirit!" Emma yelled to Alice and Lily.

"Whoa, whoa! Girls, now is this really necessary?" Frank (who had been keeping quiet the whole time) said.

"YEAH IT IS!" all three girls yelled.

"Well, if you feel _that _strongly about it, then I guess we have no choice but to defend ourselves!" James yelled. He ran up to Lily, grabbed her around the waist, and slung her over his shoulder. Sirius did the same to Emma, and Frank grabbed Alice. Now Lily stopped laughing and whispered "James, please let me down." James set her gently on her feet and looked to see why Lily had stopped laughing: McGonagall? No. Daniel Thomas!

"Hey, Daniel! What's up?" Lily giggled nervously. Daniel nodded at her then stared at the bizarre scene behind her. "Oh, don't worry about it; we were just messing around some. Ya know a little game!"

"Sure. Lily, could I see you out in the corridor for a minute?" Daniel asked. Lily nodded her head eagerly and followed him out into the corridor. As soon as she was gone, James sat down on the couch of the common room and put his head in his hands.

"Come on, Mate! Didn't you two agree to **JUST BE FRIENDS**? And chances are, he probably just has a question about homework!" Remus said, trying to cheer him up. James thought that he might be right (even though he wished that Lily would just break down and go on a date with him) and started to smile a little bit.

Just then, Lily burst in, a huge smile on her face, "Daniel just asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him!" she exclaimed.

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT? Aren't you happy? I wrote a long chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, don't own hp, enjoy, usual.**

"Wow, congratulations Lily! Next Hogsmeade weekend is-is Lily! We go to Hogsmeade tomorrow!" Alice said. Emma nodded her head up and down really fast, a huge smile on her face.

"Wow Lily that's-that's great. But-but we, never mind." James said quietly. Lily looked dumbfounded for a few seconds before a look of realization swept across her face.

"Oh, James! I forgot! Oh my gosh. I was supposed to meet all of you guys in Honeydukes! I'll go cancel with Daniel! I'm **sooo** sorry!!!!!" Lily exclaimed. James couldn't stop himself; a smile broke out across his face.

"Why Lily! How very thoughtful of you! Thank you so very much for thinking of us!" James said, hardly able to contain himself from jumping up and hugging her. The smiles slid off Alice's and Emma's faces like melted butter.

"James, come here, NOW!" Emma said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards a corner of the room. Alice followed after them.

"You need to psssssst! She will passst psssssssst!"

"No! She offered! What ifi don't payap ap pssst!"

"JAMES!"

"No! She said pssssst passsst!"

"I'll hex you!"

"FINE!"

Lily could only hear snatches of the conversation; the rest was the strange "psssst" words you read.

"Lily, as your friend I-I-I can't let you say no to an offer like that to go to Hogsmeade with Daniel. I can tell that you (gulp, sigh) really like him." James said in a choked voice.

"Wow James, that's really nice of you! Thanks! Are you sure? Oh my gosh! THANK YOU JAMES!" Lily exclaimed, and then rushed at him to hug him. A minute later she rushed up the stairs, muttering about what to wear.

"THERE! Are you happy now?" James yelled at Alice and Emma as he stomped towards the stairs to his dormitory.

**Sorry, not very long, but I needed to start a new one for the date. Oh, by the way, it is winter in this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup people! So how do you like the story so far? **

"Hey guys! What's up? Let's go to breakfast." Lily said to Emma and Alice when she saw them in the great hall on the day of the Hogsmeade trip (a.k.a. THE date.) They sat down across from James and Sirius.

"Where are Peter and Remus? Still sleeping? Huh, not like them to sleep in on a day when they get a chance to go to Zonko's." Emma said to James.

"Attention all 3rd years and older students, please line up to have your name checked for the Hogsmeade trip." Professor McGonagall barked above the noise.

**Meanwhile at the Slytherin table…**

"Yaxley, this poison _better_ work on Potter. Lily won't like him so much when he falls over gagging on to the table." Snape was saying to his best friend, who he called by his last name: Yaxley.

"Stop worrying! That poison is 100 reliable. Brewed it myself!" Yaxley assured him.

"I'm doomed!" Snape exclaimed. "You wouldn't even be in the 7th year if I hadn't been your potions partner ever since 1st year!"

"Hey- look he's about to take a sip!" Yaxley exclaimed. "I already spiked his drink."

**Back at the Gryffindor table…**

"Ah man! I didn't get to eat my breakfast!" Lily said.

"Come on girls! Let's start shoveling!" Alice said to Emma and Lily. They all started wolfing down food as if there was no tomorrow. Just then Lily saw Daniel walking by and tried to swallow her food too fast.

"Hey-he-hey!" Lily choked as her food got stuck in her windpipe.

"Here Lily!" James said, shoving his pumpkin juice (which he had not yet taken a sip of and was spiked with poison) into her hands. Lily nodded at him and took a long draught from the cup. Soon after she felt a twinge in her stomach and she felt her breath catch. Next thing she knew her vision went black, and she was falling.

**Later…**

"James, what was in that drink?" Emma asked James as they sat at Lily's bedside with Alice, Sirius, and Remus in the infirmary. (Peter had started to hyperventilate when Lily fell over and was resting in his dormitory).

"I told you! I have absolutely _no idea_!" James exclaimed. Lily opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but it was too painful to move her body.

"Lily! Oh my gosh! Are you okay? How are you? Should I stop talking now? Are you too tired to answer these questions? What happened? Well duh, you took a drink and now you're here! Should I stop talking now? Sorry I just talk too much when I am relieved-!" Emma exclaimed as soon as she saw that Lily was awake (she was cut off because Alice covered Emma's mouth with her hand).

"Emma? Alice? James, Sirius, Remus? Is that you?" Lily whispered.

"Lily! Oh my gosh! Are you okay? How are you? Should I stop talking now? Are you too tired to answer these questions? What happened? Well duh, you took a drink and now you're here! Should I stop talking now? Sorry I just talk too much when I am relieved-!" Emma exclaimed again, but Lily held up hr hand and started to answer the questions.

"No, I can't say that I'm okay. I am tired and sore. Yes, you should have stopped talking, but I can't help that now. Yes, I am too tired to answer the questions, but I am any way. You know what happened. Yes, you should have stopped talking, but once again, I can't help that now." Lily said in a tired voice.

"Oh- wait what?" Emma said. James and Sirius chuckled.

"Emma, I just answered all the questions you asked in order." Lily whispered before drifting off to sleep again. James looked at Emma and rolled his eyes.

"My patient needs rest! Out! Out! OUT!" The matron yelled as she ran over shaking her wand. Alice and Emma put boxes of chocolate on Lily's bedside table and walked out. Sirius put an acid lollipop and a box of cockroach clusters on her bedside table and walked out. Remus rolled his eyes and put a box of chocolate frogs on the table. Then he took the cockroach clusters and lollipop, and pulled out a box of licorice wands to put in their place.

"James, you coming?" Remus asked from the door.

"Yeah, one minute." James replied. As Remus watched, James put what looked like half the candy shop down on the table.

"Ah, pulling the candy plug, are you my friend? Well, you do know that she probably will still only like you as a friend, and want to date Daniel? At least you aren't going totally desperate and leaving a bouquet of flowers in a crazy attempt to get her to like you!" Remus said teasingly.

"Oh, that reminds me-!" James exclaimed as he ran to put a bouquet of lilies on Lily's bedside table. Remus just rolled his eyes.

**Hey people! Look at that! See that little button right there? You know, it says REVIEW click it!**


End file.
